


Entre o leão e o lobo

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: — Você sabe exatamente o quanto eu odeio aceitar isso, — Jacob sussurrou lentamente, — mas eu posso ver que você ama ela... da sua maneira. Eu não posso mais discutir comisso.— Dito isso, eu não acho que você devia desistir da primeira alternativa, ainda não. Eu achoque há uma chance muito boa de que ela ficaria bem. Depois de um tempo. Sabe, se ela não tivesse pulado do penhasco em Março... e se você tivesse esperado mais seis meses até vir checar ela... Bem, você podia ter encontrado ela razoavelmente feliz. Eu tinha um plano de jogo.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 2





	Entre o leão e o lobo

Tão claramente como se eu estivesse correndo um perigo imediato, a voz aveludada de Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

㇐ Seja feliz. ㇐ disse-me. Enquanto Jacob se aproximava lentamente .

Não tentei impedi-lo meu Romeu jamais voltaria então porque eu não podia ter... não um final feliz, mas ao menos um momento feliz com meu Paris.

Nossos lábios se encontraram em uma pressão gentil. Jake me abraçou carinhosamente, enquanto a aprofundava nosso beijo, hesitante ao princípio tornando-se ousado a cada segundo tomando minha entrega uma permissão. 

Minha cabeça girava tomada pelo prazer que me foi negado por tanto tempo e o qual acredite não receber mais nessa vida. Ele quebrou o beijo. Meus lábios fizeram voluntariamente um gemido de protesto ouvir sua risada da mais pura alegria masculina. Mortificada tentei desvencilhar-me de seus braços, porém ele não me soltou pelo contrário me apertou em seu calor protetor e tentou murmurar no meu ouvido. 

— Eu a…

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, que poderia arruinar aquela fagulha que acendeu entre nós. Eu disse — Eu sei.

E o beijei. Naquele momento eu me permitir apreciar o momento. Apreciar seus lábios cheios e suas mãos febris sobre meu corpo. Eu sei que Jacob me ama, mas não posso lidar com amor no momento. Uma parte de mim. A parte menos egoísta reconhecia que aquela era primeira declaração de Jacob, seu primeiro amor. Mas não era a minha. Eu já havia escutado de Edward, mas eu sabia que era diferente vindo de Jacob era o mesmo que "Vou ficar ao seu lado" e naquele momento era disso que eu precisava.

Ele me afastou com firmeza, então me olhou sua expressão cheia de expectativa, ele disse e novamente pude prever cada palavra: — Bella, eu preciso…

Jacob podia ser gentil como fosse, mas olhando para seus olhos brilhantes eu sabia que não podia escapar daquilo. Era um daqueles momentos chaves que mudava todo uma vida.

— Eu também amo você.

Não era mentira para mim. Mas também não era verdade para ele. As palavras rasgaram para fora da minha garganta e foi tão difícil quanto pensei que seria. Não pelas palavras em si. Ela eram meras palavras, mas pelos seus significados. Para mim, significava que eu queria ficar ao lado dele. Para Jacob, que eu estava me apaixonando.

E refletindo sobre isso não pude deixar de pensar em Romeu e Julieta. No final da contas Julieta amava Romeu e Romeu amava Julieta o vínculo entre eles era inviolável nada que Paris fizesse ou fosse iria alterar isso. E tive de aceitar não ser Julieta e meu Romeu me amou com a intensidade que uma chama ama o pavio de uma vela até toda cera derreter e ela se apagar. Eu era apenas uma garota humana afinal, e nosso amor apenas um sonho de verão. Que foi tão mágico como se estivesse encantado por fadas. Mas que se acabou deixando uma fria realidade para trás. A verdade era brutal me fizera cair do alto das minhas ilusões até me partir em pedaços. Jacob me levantou ajudando a pegar cada caco do que me tornei até quase ser inteira de novo. 

Eu sabia, sentia isso nas profundezas do meu coração dilacerado, que realmente podia ser feliz em seus braços firmes conseguia ver com clareza o meu futuro ao seu lado. 

Não era a magia de um sonho de uma noite verão, mas era era um dia ensolarado e seria o bastante. Tinha de ser.


End file.
